


Al encuentro de dos mundos

by Kikinu



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia es la nueva niña en el pueblo. Dorothy es su institutriz.</p><p>Dos muchachas que conocieron la magia y ahora viven en un mundo corriente, no pueden evitar encontrar en la otra a un igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

Cuando la familia de Alicia se muda al campo, ella tiene catorce años y está furiosa. La han alejado de su hogar, de sus amigos… de la puerta al País de las Maravillas. Ahora ha perdido la oportunidad de volver a tomar el té con el Sombrerero, de volver a ver al Conejo Blanco, de desafiar a la Reina de Corazones.

El campo es aburrido y ella se niega a aceptar que todo lo que vivió haya sido sólo un…

***

… sueño, por el simple hecho de que es imposible.

Dorothy recuerda perfectamente al Mago, al Hombre de Hojalata, a la Bruja Buena del Norte, al Espantapájaros, al León… ellos no pueden ser sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Ya tiene dieciocho años y la tía Emma le ha conseguido trabajo como institutriz de la hija menor de esa familia rica que se ha mudado hace poco al pueblo. Sólo espera que la niña no sea muy caprichosa, porque sino la situación será…

***

… insostenible.

Por suerte Dorothy, su nueva maestra, es todo lo contrario a lo que hubiese pensado. Es dulce y amable, además de que tiene un perrito encantador. La trata bien y, si hace los ejercicios correctamente, a la clase siguiente le trae galletas caseras.

Su voz es increíble, la más dulce que ha escuchado nunca. Hay una canción que ella canta, que habla sobre un lugar especial al otro lado del arco íris y a Alicia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas porque le recuerda al País de las Maravillas y a todas las criaturas asombrosas que conoció allí.

Pero, sin dudas, lo que más le gusta de ella es su mirada…

***

… soñadora, que le recuerda a la suya propia. Además sus cuadernos están llenos de dibujos de personajes que parecen salidos del mismísimo Reino de Oz.

Aunque la chica es cuatro años más joven, Dorothy se siente muy dedicada a ella y espera con ilusión las horas que pasan juntas.

Alicia le hace sentir cosas que no sentía desde su visita a Oz, cosas que no había sentido incluso ahí. Su sonrisa hace que su corazón de brincos y, a veces, Dorothy cree que algún día podrá contarle sobre el…

***

… País de las Maravillas, algo de lo que nunca ha hablado con nadie. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Dorothy la sorprenda y le diga que ella tampoco cree que todo haya sido sólo un…

***

… sueño. 


	2. Extrañando un lugar especial

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida?

Alicia aparta la mirada del estanque y mira a Dorothy, que viene con sus cuadernos y sus libros, lista para dictar la clase del día. Hace ya seis meses que es su maestra y Alicia no podría estar más encantada.

— Nada.

— Mmm… presiento que alguien me está mintiendo. Puedes confiar en mi.

Alicia mira en sus ojos y lo sabe, _realmente_ puede confiar en ella. Pero aún es muy pronto y se moriría si Dorothy creyera que está loca y decidiera apartarse de su lado.

— Es sólo que extraño… mi hogar. Tú eres muy buena y darle de comer a los patos es divertido, pero… no me siento en mi lugar.

Hay un destello de _algo_ en el rostro de Dorothy y entonces la mujer se sienta a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros. Alicia apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la maestra y se siente en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Sé como te sientes.

Alicia niega con la cabeza. Es _imposible_ que Dorothy la entienda, por mucho que le gustaría.

— ¿Cómo podrías? Este lugar siempre ha sido tu hogar, no sabes lo que es sentirte fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando has conocido un lugar _maravilloso_ …

Alicia se muerde la lengua. Casi habla demás y espanta a la maestra. Toto mordisquea el borde de su vestido y Dorothy lo acaricia detrás de la oreja, con una sonrisita triste adornando su rostro.

— Hace unos años yo fui a un lugar maravilloso. No es por menospreciar donde vivías, pero este lugar era increíble, fuera de este mundo.

— ¿Y por qué volviste?

— Porque no podía dejar a mi tía Emma. Ella hubiese estado muy triste si yo me iba. Pero no hay día que no extrañe sus enormes bosques, sus personas amigables, su gran castillo…

— ¿Te gustaría volver?

A Dorothy le brillan los ojos al hablar de ese y lugar y a Alicia le duele el pecho al pensar que podría abandonarla. Sin embargo, Dorothy niega con la cabeza.

— Mi tía aún me necesita. Además… ahora te tengo a ti, no podría dejarte.

Por primera vez desde que se mudó, Alicia siente que encontró su lugar. Aquí, entre los brazos de Dorothy, mirando el estanque y con Toto mordisqueándolo la falta del vestido… Alicia ha encontrado su hogar.


	3. La puerta a un mundo maravilloso

Después de meses, Dorothy consigue convencer a los padres de Alicia y el día que la muchacha cumple quince años, ambas toman el bus a la ciudad y van de excursión a una enorme librería.

— Los libros son puertas a mundos increíbles, querida. Busca unos bonitos que te gusten: son mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.

Alicia parece la princesa de un mundo encantado recorriendo las estanterías con su vestido celeste, sus botines de charol negro y su largo cabello rubio atado con una cinta azul. Dorothy está segura de que no hay un ser más hermoso en el mundo… en _cualquier mundo_.

Hay veces en las que la ve hacer sus deberes sumamente concentrada y Dorothy siente inmensas ganas de besarla en la frente, en las mejillas, en los…

— ¡Dorothy, Dorothy! ¡Quiero este libro!

La mujer siente como si su sangre ardiera al acercarse a Alicia y es casi doloroso mirarla. Aleja los malos pensamientos de su mente y le sonríe a la _niña_ , tomando el libro entre sus manos.

_El país de las maravillas._

Los ojos de Alicia brillan con emoción al mirar el libro y Dorothy sabe que no podría negarle nada aunque quisiera.

— Entonces es tuyo, querida. Feliz cumpleaños.

***

Cuando salen de la librería, Alicia le entrega un paquetito rectangular, envuelto en un papel dorado.

— Feliz no cumpleaños — dice la muchacha y parece nerviosa al hacerlo.

— Alicia, gracias, pero… hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

— Lo sé, pero… pero hay sólo un día que cumples años, sin embargo, ¡hay trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de no cumpleaños! Creo que es algo que merece ser festejado. Además… lo vi en el pueblo y me hizo acordar a ti.

Al abrir el paquete, Dorothy se encuentra con un dije con forma de dos zapatillas rojas. A duras penas puede contener las lágrimas, abrazando con fuerza a Alicia.

— Oh, querida, es precioso. Yo… muchas gracias. Creo que tienes razón. Te invito a tomar el té para celebrar tu cumpleaños y mi no cumpleaños.

Alicia la mira con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Tomar el té es la mejor forma de festejar un no cumpleaños.


	4. Dos secretos

A Alicia se le rompe un poco el corazón al ver a Dorothy llorar, parada junto al cuerpo sin vida de su tía Emma. A pesar de lo que le dicen sus padres, la muchacha corre a abrazar con fuerza a su maestra, deseando con todas sus fuerzas alejar el dolor que inunda el alma de su única amiga.

— El médico dice que era demasiado mayor, que su corazón ya había vivido lo suficiente.

Alicia no sabe que responder, así que sólo abraza a Dorothy, sintiéndose tonta e impotente.

***

Los meses que siguen son grises y tristes. Dorothy pierde su mirada soñador y su sonrisa alegre e incluso deja de llevar a Toto a las lecciones.

Alicia se esfuerza cada día en hacer sonreír a la mujer, pero cada intento parece más inútil que el anterior y ella sólo quiere gritar por la frustración.

Entonces, un día en el que Dorothy está particularmente apagada y hace demasiado calor y la vida parece aún más monótona… Alicia le cuenta a Dorothy sobre su viaje al País de las Maravillas.

Le habla del Conejo Blanco, de la comida que podía hacer que crecieras o te encogieras, del Gato de Chesire, de la Oruga Azul, de la Reina de Corazones, los naipes y las rosas…

Cuenta todo rápido, mezclando algunas partes y sintiendo a su pulso como un fuerte martilleo en sus oídos.

Cuando termina, con el corazón en un puño, ve que Dorothy está llorando nuevamente.

— Oh, Alicia, querida…

— No, Dorothy, ¡esto es verdad! ¡No estoy loca! ¡No llores, por favor!

Dorothy niega con la cabeza, sonriendo por primera vez desde que murió su tía.

— No estoy llorando de tristeza. Lloro de felicidad. Me has dado el mejor regalo de no cumpleaños.

Entonces la mujer la abraza y Alicia escucha por primera vez sobre el Reino de Oz y las aventuras que Dorothy vivió en él.

La noche las encuentra abrazadas, llorando de alegría y más unidas que nunca.


	5. Nuestro mundo encantado

Dorothy besa a Alicia y siente como si el universo se detuviera en un instante de perfección. La muchacha tiembla y le devuelve el gesto, cruzando los brazos tras el cuello de Dorothy, que la sujeta por la cintura.

Afuera llueve como no lo ha hecho en años y ellas están solas en la casona de Alicia, ya que sus padres y su hermana han ido a pasar el fin de semana a la ciudad.

Dorothy siente su cuerpo arder mientras toca el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras la besa, mientras bebe de su alma de ninfa escapada de un cuento. Alicia suspira y devuelve cada una de las caricias con la misma o más pasión.

El cuarto de la muchacha no es el Reino de Oz ni el País de las Maravillas, pero Dorothy está segura de que juntas pueden crear su propio mundo encantado.


	6. Huir

Alicia entra como un huracán en el rancho de Dorothy y la mujer no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando su _amiga_ va directo a refugiarse en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida? — le pregunta, acariciándole el cabello.

Alicia se niega a soltarla y Dorothy, asegurándose de que no hay nadie cerca, la besa en los labios. La más joven parece satisfecha con eso y, tras soltar un suspiro, se sienta a la mesa, acariciando el lomo de Toto que descansa a sus pies.

— ¡No lo soporto! Este lugar es horrible, Dorothy, no sé cómo has hecho para vivir toda tu vida aquí sin morir del aburrimiento. ¡No hay nada interesante!

Dorothy asentúa su sonrisa y toma las manos de Alicia entre las suyas, sentándose frente a ella.

— ¿Yo no soy interesante?

— ¡Tu y Toto son lo único que vale la pena en todo Kansas! Dorothy, este pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande para nosotras dos, que hemos conocidos mundos increíbles. ¿No te aburres terriblemente? Cada día es igual de gris que el anterior, la vida carece de color. ¡Huyamos juntas!

A Dorothy eso le recuerda vagamente a algo que ella misma dijo una vez.

— Alicia, ¿a dónde iríamos? Apenas tengo unos dólares ahorrados de cuando era tu maestra y tú no tienes nada. Además, no puedo dejar el rancho solo.

— Pues resulta que sí tengo dinero ahorrado. Además, podrías vender el rancho, ¡y con eso recorreríamos el país! Vamos, ¿no tienes ganas de volver a vivir una aventura

Dorothy niega con la cabeza.

— No es eso. Es sólo que…

— Quieren enviarme a vivir con mis tíos en Londres.

Dorothy siente como el mundo se le cae encima. No puede perder a Alicia, es lo único que tiene.

— ¿Qué?

— Dicen que este no es el lugar para una señorita en edad de merecer como yo y que si quiero conseguir un buen marido lo mejor será que me mude con él. Dorothy, por favor... No quiero perderte.

***

Un mes después Dorothy le vende el rancho a Hunk, Zeke y Hickory. Alicia escapa en medio de la noche con un pequeño bolso lleno de sus más preciados tesoros, incluido el libro sobre el País de las Maravillas que un día le regaló Dorothy.

Ambas toman el primer tren que sale del pueblo, sin saber realmente a dónde va.

Lo único importante es que están juntas y que el mundo es una gran aventura esperando ser descubierta.


	7. La aventura de vivir

Cruzan el río Mississippi en una balsa; cruzan los Montes Apalaches a caballo; recorren la Sierra Nevada; juegan guerras de nieve en el Valle de la Muerte; ven _My Fair Lady_ en Broadway; recorren el Paseo de la Fama en Hollywood, y nadan en las costas de California.

No es el Reino de Oz ni el País de las Maravillas, pero encuentran miles de Conejos Blancos, cientos de Hombres de Hojalata, decenas de Reinas de Corazones y varios Magos.

Ellas son aventureras y el mundo es patio de juegos.

Y lo más valioso de todo es que, por más empinada que sea la montaña o más bravo el mar, en ningún momento sus manos se sueltan.


End file.
